


Let me sing for ever more

by MinaMauveine



Series: Fly Me to the Moon [2]
Category: Away (TV 2020)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Background Poly, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, For Emma Green/Ram Arya/Matt Logan/Melissa Ramirez polycule, House Warming, Marriage, Pregnancy, Red String of Fate, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Fill my heart with songAnd let me sing for ever moreSnap shots of their life as a couple; always together, never apart.
Relationships: Emma Green/Matt Logan, Emma Green/Ram Arya, Emma Green/Ram Arya/Matt Logan/Melissa Ramirez, Matt Logan/Melissa Ramirez, Mei Chen/Lu Wang (Away TV 2020)
Series: Fly Me to the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936627
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey do you two know?” 

Lu takes her eyes off Mei, turning to Misha with a raised brow. “I see you’ve been drinking.” 

Misha shrugs and takes another swig out of his goblet. Gods only know where this man found such a thing during a house warming event. “I’m Russian, we can take our drink.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Mei cheers her glass to Misha’s and makes the older man laugh out hard. 

“You two,” he waves his drink at the pair of them, “are in-appro-pri-ate.” 

Mei tilts her head in confusion while Lu turns stony. 

Misha opens his hands, palms up and fingers splayed open in appeasement. His goblet drops - thankfully empty - onto the new carpet. “Not bad, just,” he waves at the two of them and smooshes his hands together, “you know?” 

“I can’t say I know what you mean.” Lu replies, and tries to understand her long-time co-worker. 

Misha snatches Ram mid stride and makes him sit next to him on the coffee table, directly across from the women on the couch. Ram’s trying to get Misha to keep his mits to himself without resorting to roughhousing which he’s pretty sure a drunk Misha would win. “Don’t make me get the missus on you.” 

“Oh, it won’t matter,” Misha smirks triumphantly, “look, look!”

Ram sighs exasperatedly, but faces the women. 

It doesn't exactly require a detective to suss out what Misha was gesturing at. 

Lu and Mei were drawn into one another’s orbit like celestial bodies. 

They always conducted themselves professionally, even around friends. Though no matter how presentationally stoic they appeared… They also tended to look absolutely smitten. Just enamored with one another, like they couldn’t believe their good fortune. They could be standing on the opposite sides of the room, the distance didn’t matter. The thing between them didn’t require proximity and it’s not like they ever do any public displays of affection. Yet the moment they caught each other’s eyes, their smiles grew knowing and soft and everything else seemed to fade.

The faint tilt of Lu’s lips, the glowing pleasure on Mei’s face. Their love weathered the isolation of space itself and burnt all the brighter on Earth. It made Ram feel a bit shy, like he was spying on a pair of lovers in a private moment alone. 

“Yeah,” Ram rubs the back of his neck self consciously, “I see it.” 

“See what?” Mei asked good naturedly, her eyes turning away from Lu just a tad late of polite.

“You,” Misha sways and points at numerous drunken visions he has of the women, “all of yous need a room.”

Lu quizzically shakes her head, “we have a room.” 

“I believe he means to tell you,” Ram shrugs apologetically, “you two look at one another like you need to ‘ _get a room_ ’.” 

“There’s-”

“Are you treating our guests nicely?” Emma swings by the group, carrying refreshments.

“I am,” Ram perks and grins up at his partner, “I’m a gentleman.” 

Emma smirks and kisses Ram’s cheek. “That you are,” she points sharply to Misha, “uh ah, lay off and go bother someone else for a bit.” 

Misha makes a whole show of grumbling and huffing as he slinks off to find Emma’s husband and their Melissa Ramirez. It’s what this whole house warming was celebrating. The new, much larger and very comfortable place they’ve just bought to home Emma’s very happy polycule of four and their children. 

Mei stretches out her hand and lets it dip behind the sofa, she grazes her fingertips ever so lightly against the back of Lu’s wrist bone. She imagines this is where their red string of fate was tied, what Misha was teasing them about and Ram had to agree with. 

Lu glances at where they are touching and blinks up at Mei. The look makes Mei’s heart skip a beat, but she wills not to turn away from the adoration their friends had so astutely commented on. They had a place here and were welcomed and celebrated. There’s merriment, laughter and even Lu seemed to feel safe enough to soften. This acceptance is something they never expected to find when they chose one another, but they’re thankful for the friendships they’ve forged amongst the stars. 


	2. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to grow their family :3

Mei wants a child. 

Mei wants a child, and Lu already  _ has _ a child... 

Lei has grown up well, her son honours her. 

So if Mei wants to have a baby then Lu will do everything in her power to support her wishes. 

It takes several trips to the US for professional consultations, but Lu spares no expense in this endeavor. There’s paperwork, files, and portfolios. 

So many it’s almost an assignment. 

Any could be Mei’s potential donor. 

The donors come with a dossier filled with relevant life histories and a polaroid of their handsome face. It reminds Lu of the file on her ex-husband. A well known matchmaker had procured their birthdates, predicting a compatible union. With their parent’s support they had been wed in an almost too timely fashion. 

The file had felt clinical then and Lu finds comfort in the distance of these prospects now. 

She likes having Mei all to herself, but she won’t begrudge her for wanting a baby. 

Her previous marriage may have had them diligently fulfilling their roles. 

A familial obligation, it was a mere vocational task until Lei had sprouted real love and emotion. 

He’s still the best thing that marriage has ever given her. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Numerous files lay open on their kitchen island, each pronouncing the candidates’ worthwhile traits as donors. Lu reads through them carefully and tallies their perks and failings. Her written notes grew too numerous for paper and had to be moved to Excel.

She chooses several with the highest vocational skills and best overall genetic health statistics. 

She hands the ones she has painstakingly chosen to Mei who excitedly trades over her choices. 

Mei’s pleasure dims, and after a moment she looks up bemused at her partner. “They aren’t Asian.”

Lu frowns. “I chose a great Indian candidate, but if you prefer, my second choice was this,” she taps on the portfolio, “Canadian physicist who has-” 

“He’s white!”

Lu blinks. 

“Lu, they look  _ nothing _ like you!”

“Why would that matter?” 

Mei closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before announcing. “I’m going for a walk.” 

Lu is flabbergasted by what she has done to warrant her partner leaving their home and almost follows Mei through the door before the other woman turns, giving her a tight smile and a squeeze on her wrist. “I’ll be back.”

The door to their apartment quietly clicks close, leaving Lu to only stare as her cursor flickered within the Excel tabs.


	3. And Baby Makes Three?

By the time Mei returned home, Lu had prepared some of her favourite meals along with a third donor choice. 

He wasn’t Lu’s go-to specimen, but out of Mei’s choices this man looked as eerily similar to her as what she deemed possible. It was like looking at a fraternal twin and was honestly a bit much, but Mei’s absolutely delight and enthusiastic hug had calmed her worries over her thoughtless transgressions. 

Whatever they may have been. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I’m nervous.” 

Lu takes Mei’s hand, loosely interlacing their fingers. “It’s going to be okay, I’ve switched us to a more renowned OB-GYN.” 

“What were you like when you were carrying Lei?” 

The older woman pauses, thoughtful as she reminisced. “I… he was a surprise blessing and to be honest… I don’t know if I really came to terms with having a child since I was still working full time almost until the due date.” Lu lets out a breath, her voice going soft. “It wasn’t until he was in my arms that he felt real, fragile, and mine to protect and love.”

Mei puts her free hand on her stomach, and at 6 weeks there was barely anything there, but they wanted to be careful after their last tries. She starts to ask about something that has been worrying her, but the door opens as a cheerful cherub of a woman wafts in. 

She greets them with companionable gusto and gets right to it. 

“Oh the gel is warm…” Mei sighs, pleased. 

“One of the perks of our clinic, your partner chose only the best for you.” The doctor grins, her cheeks dimpled. “She’s real sweet on you.” 

Mei blushes and grins up at Lu, if they were at home she knows Lu would’ve snuggled right up to her and held her close. 

“It’s faint, but I’ve wrangled slighter heartbeats before.” The doctor adjusts the knob, the static on the screen shows no more than a couple of blobus C shapes, but strong steady beats blip on the equipment. “Congratulations you’re-”

“Oh.”

Mei watches Lu curiously as her partner walks as if in a trance towards the screen. She relevantly touches the image, when she turns around her eyes were welling up with tears. “I can… I can hear it.” 

“I can hear them too, Lu.” 

Lu moves to stand closer, running her fingers through Mei’s long mane before cupping her partner’s face into her hand. “We’re… We’re having a baby.” 

Mei laughs, a little teary-eyed as well. “Well yeah, we’ve been having them for a while now.” 

“This,” Lu puts a hand on Mei’s stomach, “this… this is going to be Lei’s sibling.” 

“Uh huh.” Mei smiles, nodding and happily closes her eyes when Lu leans down to touch their foreheads together. “We’re having a baby.”

A cough, the doctor raises her hand. “Babies!”

Lu nearly gives herself whiplash turning to face the doctor, but her voice remains calm albeit tight. “What do you mean.” 

“See here.” The doc taps at the screen, “that’s one and that’s two.” 

The room is dead silent. 

“Listen carefully and you’ll hear their heartbeats pump a little out of sync.” 

Mei’s eyes widened in shock. “We are… we are having twins?” 

Lu cheered, surprising herself and wrapped her arms around Mei’s neck, “Lei is getting  _ two _ siblings!”

The doctor excused herself to fetch some extra paperwork and pamphlets while the two parents leaned into one another, aglow and celebrating the new life growing within their family. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lu and her son watched the sun set into calm waters, the evening breeze felt cool outside on her balcony. 

The fragrant scent of tea steamed between them. It was peaceful until the timer rings. Lu busies herself with first rinsing out and warming the terracotta cups with a bit of tea. “I invited you over today for some big news.” 

Lei holds his cup with both hands and lifts it up for his mother to fill, after dipping his head in thanks he brings the drink close and breathes in deep. “Something good I think.”

“How’d you know?” Lu pauses mid pour, had they let it slip? Did Mei tell him? 

“This is Da-Hong Pao,” Lei takes a soothing sip and sighs happily, “You’ve splurged, mama.” 

“I… well yes, I suppose I have… This isn’t the first time we’ve had this tea together.” Lu smirks to herself. “Though now that you’re out in the world I’m sure you’ve had a chance at delicacies.” 

Lei puts his hand lightly on his mother’s shoulder. “When did we share a cup?” 

“When I was carrying you.” Lu pats his hand and straightens up. “Mei’s finishing up her third trimester.” 

Lu doesn’t dare turn to gauge his expression. He’s been more than welcoming to Mei. Treating her as part of his family. 

_ Because she made his mama happy _ . 

But to know that they were going to raise a child in what wasn’t considered normal-

“They are so lucky to have you two as parents.” 

Lu sighs, the tightness in her chest lessening. She reaches up and cups her son’s face, there’s bristles on her baby’s once soft face. “You’ve always been a blessing.” 


	5. Marriage and Ceremony

There’s no court date, since nothing drawn up would be legal in China. 

A formal dinner and a jubilant night of celebration would do for them. The invitations sent out were bright red placards with bold golden font. Lu had done each card’s calligraphy, requesting only their presence as a witness to their joining ceremony.

It’s a small private soiree, Lu had felt only those closest to them should be allowed attendance. 

Mei’s father has always been supportive, while her mother pretends she’s never had a daughter. The moment Mei had come out she had been wiped from her mother’s life. All the same, Mei encouraged Lu to at least try to reach out to her own family members. 

This meant there were some more open minded relatives in attendance. Though Lu thinks they’ve come just for gossip, having never seen two women committed to one another as spouses. Some still think they are playing pretend, or just spinsters with unrealistic expectations for a husband. She’s heard it all before, them being another reason why women shouldn’t be educated. Look at them now, “getting tainted ideas of independence”, Lu scoffs, but she shoves their archaic beliefs from her mind. 

Tonight was her and Mei’s, she won’t let others overshadow what they have. 

They walk the aisle together.

They’ve had a lifetime of waiting and there’s nothing else they want as much as being able to stand tall and proud, side by side for their ceremony. 

They bow once for Heaven and Earth, another they bow before Mei’s father, and lastly they face one another. There’s no officiant calling out each phase of their 拜堂 Bai tang and only Mei’s one parent is here, but before their friends and chosen family they’ve committed to one another. 

Lu reaches out and clears a fleck of golden glitter from Mei’s eyelash. “You’re beautiful.” 

“You’re my wife.” Mei answers back, her smile aglow. 

Lu cups Mei’s face. “And you are mine, to have and to hold.” 

“For richer and poorer.” 

“In sickness and in health.” 

“To love and to cherish.” 

Lu’s about to say the next phrase, but Mei covers her lips. “For the rest of our lives, this I vow.” 

“This I solemnly vow.” Lu answered, leaning her forehead to Mei’s. 

There’s a whoop and holler from her crew mates while the more reserved family members look away. 

“I toast to you my friends” Misha yells, raising his drink high. “Gorko, gorko, gorko!” 

Lu shakes her head while Mei only laughs. “I’m not kissing her in front of you lot.” 

“Ma, you  _ have _ to kiss your bride.” 

Lu spins, startled  _ her  _ son was encouraging this. “Lei!”

He shrugs, “you have to.”

Lu squints at him, unimpressed, “Mei and I won’t fall to peer pressure.” 

“Ah... yes.” 

Lu tilts her head, confused for a moment by Mei’s tone. “Unless…?”

Mei looks away demurely. “It doesn’t have to be our tradition.”

Lu takes a deep breath and refuses to second guess herself as she pulls Mei into her arms. Mei squeals, but her laughter soon turns into a sigh when they kiss. 

The room burst into another cheer, but by this point, the noise was barely registering. 

Together in an embrace like this, they only had eyes for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ………………………………………………………………………………
> 
> “Father said he couldn’t make it and send his regards.” 
> 
> “No, he did not.” Lu helps straighten her son’s tie. “You don’t have to lie for him.” 
> 
> “I’m not lying, I think he would say so if he was able.” Lei squeezes her hand. 
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………………
> 
> I didn’t feel Lei’s bit fit all that well, but I like it all the same. 
> 
> Also if you’re interested in Chinese marriage ceremonies have a google for "Chinese wedding traditions: 5. Formal ceremony – Bai tang(拜堂)"

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
